Arkon's return 2
by JESTER551
Summary: Why? Why am I here? I have no memories of anything, not even my name. Here I'm just another prisoner. Arkon looked behind him only finding a man wearing all black and a mask in the corner of his cell ( please read:)
1. Resurrection

The warden of Icecap Prison, Alfine walked around his office in circles impatiently waiting for someone to open the door. Whenever he passed the door he would stare at it for a momment and continue walking in circles. Alfine sent his best scouts and one of his generals to search for the Void Lord Arkon's remains. About a month ago his master told him that Arkon had died. The following day he commanded his men to look for the remains, since then he had never heared from them

"That's it!" he shouted

He opend the cabinet at the corner of the room then he got a really weird knife. "I 'm gonna murder someone before I get bored to death". Alfine got out of the office and wandered around the dark corridor of his prison. The corridorwas really dim, there were only 1 or 2 torches every 15-20 meters. Alfine saw a guard drowsing of near a unoccupied cell. Alfine crept quietly to the drowsy guard and tried to pierce his heart, but alas before he could stab the man he grabbed the knife and broke it.

"We're you actually thinking of stabbing me? How obsuerd" the guard said. Alfine never noticed that the man wasn't wearing the usual armor but instead a black suit and a mask. Alfine's eyes widens when he saw the man, immediately he bowed down to him and said" I'm sorry master, I thought you were a drowsy guard please forgive me"

" do not bow down at me Alfine I am not here to harm you, but to warn you"

Alfine looked up at his master and said" What brings you here master?"

"As I said before Alfine I'm here to warn you"

"Warn me of what?"

"Of the Void Lord Arkon"

"Oh?" Alfine questioned" Why do you warn me now when my haven't even returned yet. For the worst there there most probably dead by now"

The masked man looked at Alfine and said" Your scouts are not dead, they will be here soon, I saw them a few kilometers away from this prison awhile ago that's One of the reasons I came here. Now back to the main subject, Arkon' dead we know that but I have a strange feeling that even if he is dead he could still have be a great threat to us. I order you to keep him in a highly guarded cell. I fear that you will have a hard problem with him, now I shall be going"

Suddenly the masked man disappeared into the dark. Alfine sighed as the masked man disappeared into the dark, he ran to the gates of his prison and waited for 4 hours until he saw 3 familiar faces. Alfine thought his men were okay but alas all of them were all wounded and all of them had at least one limb missing. All of his men were carrying a very large sack that was stained with blood.

Alfine helped the injured men inside the prison away from the cold grounds. The innjured men gave the the sack to Alfine and one of them said" Evil. These remains are evil even if he is dead it was able to kill the other men" suddenly he fainted.

_3 days later_

_Alfine had waited long enough until all perorations were completed. 7 people including Alfine himself stood around a ritual circle. The ritual circle was drew with the blood of the cruppted ones who have said to have blood that is able to resurrect demons and others. __In the middle of the ritual circle there was a sack that contained Arkon's remains. _

_Alfine looked at the other people with a grin and said" Now its time to begin". Alfine and the people closed there eyes and incantated " Salaste, filstome, chilflas, detaros, shindast, Besdemein." They have been incantating those words for 7 hours until the ritual circle was glowing with dark aura. The sack that contained Arkon's bured excepet for the contents. Arkon's remains hovered within the circle, the remains suddenly collided together and then there was a large blast inside the circle. All the people except Alfine got pushed back from the blast._

_Alfine stood there for several seconds, eyes widend. He had finally resurrected Arkon but he looked different than he expected. His master told him that Arkon looked like a statue made in hell but now he looks like a half man half demon. Arkon had long horns on his head, blood red hair and eyes, and a very chaotic aura. Alfine could feel Arkon's aura around him. " Where..where am I?" Arkon asked, Alfine walked to Arkon and said" Your in Icecap Prison, now do you remember anything about yourself, your name at least."_

_Arkon scratched his head trying to remember anything about himself but he doesen't know anything about himself, not a single thing. " That's okay if you don't remember anything about yourself, for a starter how about you make your own name because even I don't know your name. The only thing I know about you is that you arrived in arrived in this prison wanted"_

_Arkon looked at his hands wondering what he did in order to become a prisoner. Arkon thought of it for a moment and he finally thought of a name for himself._

_"Derron. That is the name I have chosen, Derron"_

_To Derron this name sounded familiar. " My name is Alfine I'm the warden of this prison, now I'm here to bring you to your cell, come Derron looks like your time here won't be pleasant"_

_Derron did not struggle he just stood up and followed Alfine to his cell. Alfine was right ,Derron will have a very unpleasant stay in Alfine's prison._


	2. The Gift

"Wake up! Wake up! time to work dogs!"

Every prisoner of Icecap Prison woke up immediately due to there slave master's call except for one. The slave master opened each cell one by one, he opened a particular cell and went inside. "Derron, wake up it's time to work." Derron woke up and he saw the slave master"Good day slave master time already? I felt like I only slept for 3 hours"

"No questions just get up, if it wasn't for Alfine I would of woken you up using my hammer"

Derron sighed as he got up he went out of his cell with the slave master and went to the to the jail bathroom with the other prisoners. The best thing Derron liked about the jail bathroom is that it had perfectly warm water which was very relaxing, the worst thing he hated about the bathroom is that it was public, you had to bath with other prisoners. After the bath he dried himself with a towel and to the prison basement, Derron reached the basement opened the door "Hey Derron! you finally came, can you do me a favor and make sure that the fire doesn't burn out." man said

"yeah, yeah, the first thing you say when I come in work"

Derron approached the furnace which the fire there was half way dead. Derron sighed as he got some fire wood and tossed it in the furnace, the wood was not enough to keep the fire going. suddenly a large fireball appeared in Derron's hand, Derron threw the fireball into the furnace, the furnace was roaring with fire.

" That's it lad! That will be enough for a while, if it's okay with you can come back later, but if the fire burns out lad you'll be getting a mighty beating from me"

Derron only nodded to the man. Derron went out of the basement wondering why Alfine has been spoiling him since the day he came, he's been spoiling him to much. Derron's cell had things that normal prisoners should not have. He had a sofa, a king sized bed, 3 first class meals a day, and even a large bathroom. Derron had a large cell it wasn't messy like the other cells but instead it was like a mansion bedroom, Alfine always visited him from time to time but there was something odd about him, he would always ask him was there anything weird happening to him. The only thing weird that happened to him is that he was able to learn how to use all kinds of dark magic and stuff like that instantly. Every time he slept he had a dream about some kind demon statue being destroyed by 3 people, the dream never changed

Derron went back to the basement only finding that the fire was almost out. Derron made another fireball out of his hand and he threw it at the dying fire, the furnace was roaring with fire again. He went out of the basement a second time and decided to go to Alfine's office. Derron knocked on Alfine's office door waiting for a response or Alfine to open the door"Come in" Alfine said, Derron went inside Alfine's office and found Alfine looking for something on his desk.

"Ah! Derron what brings you here?"

" I just came here to ask you something, um what exactly are you looking for?"

" Nothing, nothing, just some paperwork I need to submit to the slave master about the other prisoners, now what did you want to ask me?

" About this"Derron summoned a magic screen out of the blue, the screen showed Derron's dream over and over again. Alfine watched the screen with terror "Wh-where d-did you g-g-get th-this" Alfine asked

" I had this in a dream, I was wondering if you know anything about it I am asking you about this because, well, I heard that you have experience in weird dreams"

Alfine couldn't take it anymore, he had to tell him about it, but all of it" That my dear friend is the Void Lord Arkon, he died long ago, now Derron I'll be honest with you I do not know anything about your dream, all I know having dreams like that is not normal how about you go to the infirmary and get a checkup I've heard the doctor there had experiences like this before, and you also kind of look pale so I think it is a good idea to go there now, now Derron you can go now I have important things to do so please, can you leave." Derron left the office thinking that maybe Alfine was hiding something from him, something important.

Alfine P.O.V

Alfine panted in terror and in grief as Derron left his office, he thought of what would happen if his master knew that Arkon had an idea of his memories, he would do terrible things to him terrible things. Due to Alfine's grief he never noticed a masked man in the corner of his office" You really do sweat hard when your under presure." Alfine said nothing he only got something from a secret compartment inside his desk, Alfine held a blood red jewel that had a dark aura. " Ah! The jewel of crythorn, it is said that the owner of the jewel can have great power." The masked man examined the jewel then after awhile he took it then nodded to Alfine goodbye.

Derron P.O.V

"The visit to the infirmary was a wast of time " Derron thought. Alfine said that the doctor had experience with weird dreams but he didn't say that he got sick, Derron laid down on his bed with exhaust, the infirmary was at the other side of the prison which is almost 2 kilometers away and the long walk was for nothing. " Alright everyone get back to your cells it's time to sleep" the slave master shouted. all the prisoners went back to there cells tired due to a day of hard work. Derron was expecting to have the same dream about the demon statue so he put some kind of cloth around his mouth to refrain himself from screaming.l

Instead of the same dream Derron usually has this time he had a different dream. Derron was in the dream, he saw a man that was wrapped around a black cloak, Derron could not see his face, he most probably had a mask. The man said something to Derron that made his spin crawl. " Lies. Alfine lie's. Do not trust him. He is not what he seems." The cloaked man disappeared without a trace then Derron woke up from his horrible dream, he sighed with relief. " Had a nice dream?" A voice from the corner of Derron's cell said.

Derron threw a fireball to the corner of his cell but instead of the fireball hitting the wall someone was holding it. The light of the fireball was bright enough for Derron to see who was holding the ball of fire, the person that was holding the fireball the same man from the dream he had earlier.

"Who are you?"

"That is not the question, the question is who are you?"

" My name is Derron, but if your asking me about my old self sorry I don't have any memories about that."

" What a pity, you really don't remember anything about yourself, let me refresh your memmory."

The man cut his palm without any sign of pain then he pierced Derron's chest with it. Derron spat blood but he felt no pain, only immense power coursing through his vains. " Now do you remember? Arkon" The cloaked man said

Derron remember's everything now, who he is, what he is, and most importantly how he died. " Now, who are you?"

"Who am I? I am the Void Lord Arkon"

The cloaked man nodded then he vanished without a trace wondering what Arkon might do next.


End file.
